


94. trapped together

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [25]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, That's it, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, also it's hot, but idk if there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: A couple of secrets come out in a stuffy elevator.





	94. trapped together

**Author's Note:**

> first request of this baaaatch, done~!

Riko was relieved to feel the cool rush of air from the doors of Awashima Hotel, despite her anxiety about being in it. The heat outside was sweltering. If Riko wasn’t mistaken, it was one of the hottest days in Japan, or maybe even the world. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was pretty damn hot outside. Kanan was wearing a loose white t-shirt and some leggings and flip-flops, while Riko had on a strapless pastel-pink summer dress. Even with their fairly comfortable clothing, it was still hard not to melt away. The large, lavish hotel was graciously air conditioned, though, and Riko let out a tiny sigh of relief as her and Kanan walked in. “Thank goodness. That heat is a pain,” Riko moaned.

 

“You’re telling me,” Kanan seconded. They stood in the lobby for a second; Kanan was used to being there after knowing Mari for so long, but Riko still couldn’t quite get used to how luxurious it was. As Riko peeped at all of the decorations, including the golden chandelier and the various plants, Kanan said, “Mari better have a good reason for making us come over in this lame weather. What did she need from us, anyway?”

 

“It was Dia’s idea to meet,” Riko said wryly. “She’s probably already upstairs. She claims Mari and I are slacking in practices. But it’s been blazing outside! How are we supposed to keep up our energy in this crazy heat?”

 

Riko huffed and started to walk towards the check-in desk; once they identified themselves as friends of Mari’s, they went to one of the huge elevators. Riko pushed the up button (after looking around to make sure that none of the super-rich tenants were looking at her, of course) and waited. Kanan said, “Why do I have to be here, again?”

 

“Well, because...wait. Dia didn’t tell you all of this?”

 

“No? Mari is the one who invited me.”

 

Kanan laughed, a bit exhausted, and Riko groaned. The third years weren’t as mature as she had expected them to be. They were kind of a disaster, in Riko’s opinion. “You’re pretty much in charge of practices, so Dia said you have to be there.”

 

“Argh...what a pain. I could be taking a nice, cool dip in the ocean right now,” Kanan mumbled. The very thought of the water hitting her skin made Riko want to cry out of longing. “I’ve noticed you guys falling behind a little, and I’ve tried to think about some alternatives, but heat is heat, so-”

 

_Ding!_

 

Both of them looked up as one of the elevators opened, a couple of feet away. They both walked over to it and stepped in, surprised to see that they were alone. _Not like anybody would want to_ leave _their room if it’s this hot,_ Riko thought sourly. Even the interior was fancy, with gilded rails and a soft carpet beneath their feet. Riko was almost afraid to press the button to Mari’s floor, but she gingerly pushed it in anyway, stepping back.

 

It was kind of weird to be in a confined space, alone with Kanan. It was rare that something like that had ever happened. Riko had to admit that her interactions with the members of Aqours weren’t exactly...equal. In fact, she barely knew much about Kanan outside of her love of the ocean and dolphins. However, she did have a desire to talk to her. Really, the only reason she didn’t was because Kanan made her infinitely nervous. Every time Riko was around her, she felt her hands getting sweaty, and her heart racing, just from gazing upon Kanan’s beauty. In truth, she was quite sure that she had a little crush on Kanan...

 

The elevator was silent as they slowly moved upward, and Riko knew she had to break the ice somehow. After all, they hardly got to be alone, and Riko wanted to make the best of it. “So, uh...as you were saying? Before the elevator came.”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just saying that we can’t stop the heat, y’know? We might have to find a new location, someh-”

 

Kanan was cut off a second time, except that time, it was much more drastic than an elevator ding. The lights around them flickered and went out, right as the elevator began to jolt and shake beneath them. Riko screeched just as loud as the metal outside of them, jumping into Kanan’s arms. The moment she did, Kanan squeezed her tight...almost protectively. Riko trembled in her arms as the elevator stilled, heart thumping in her chest and stomach twisting with fear. After a few seconds of tense quiet, Riko whispered, “I-is it over?”

 

“Yeah, it’s over,” Kanan said. “Ugh, I don’t know what happened!” Kanan sounded far too relaxed. Riko realized that she was still clutching Kanan and Kanan was still holding her as well; as embarrassed as she felt, she didn’t want to let go. “We can figure that out later, though. First, we need to get some light. You have a flashlight on your phone, right?” Riko nodded, reaching into her purse with one hand and giving it to Kanan. Without letting Riko go, Kanan opened the flashlight on Riko’s phone, then set it down on the floor. “Okay, great. Let me see if the emergency phone works.”

 

Kanan made a move, but Riko yelped, “Wait! Uh...don’t let me go.”

 

“Okay,” Kanan said, quite simply. Somehow, that made Riko even _more_ embarrassed. “Let’s walk together, then. It’s right there.” Together, they awkwardly waddled over to the panel, and Kanan picked the phone up, brow furrowed in the dim light of Riko’s phone. “Uh, hello?” A couple of seconds passed, and Riko listened intently, but heard nothing. However, Kanan then said, “Yes, that’s right. Is it like that throughout the whole hotel?” Another pause. “...Oh. I see. How long should it take, then?” Pause. “Alright. And yes, we’re both fine. I think my friend is a little shaken, that’s all, haha.” Riko pouted. “Thank you!” Kanan put the phone back on the hook, turning back to Riko. “They said the power went out throughout the whole hotel for a bit, but it looks like the elevators didn’t come back on. Not only that, but we’re in between floors.”

 

“Are you serious? That’s some insanely bad luck,” Riko groaned. “And you’re so calm about it.”

 

“It’s gonna take a while, so there’s no need in panicking. Let’s have a seat.”

 

Riko finally (reluctantly) let go of Kanan, and they both took a seat. The carpet was just as soft as it looked, and fairly comfortable. Kanan sat with her knees arched and her arms rested atop them, leaning her head against the back of the elevator. “Maybe we should save the battery of my phone. Like, just in case we need it,” Riko suggested, reaching for it.

 

“Good idea,” Kanan agreed. Riko turned the flashlight off, leaving them in the darkness; her eyes had adjusted enough for her to look at Kanan and see that her eyes were closed. She was too damn relaxed! Kanan was always laidback, but they were _stuck,_ and what if they never got out, or what if the elevator fell off of the wires or something and they just dropped and dropped and dropped? Riko tried to stop thinking, but it was impossible. Without noticing it, she had started to tremble, even whimpering a little bit. “Woah! H-hey, Riko-chan, are you alright over there?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Riko lied. However, Kanan must have seen through it; she crawled away from her spot on the wall and towards Riko, then took her into her arms again. Kanan’s body was soft, but firm, and Riko instantly felt herself starting to ease against it.

 

“There, there,” Kanan soothed, smoothing Riko’s hair. “It’ll be alright. We’re safe, aren’t we? It’s a little stuffy in here, but we’ve got each other, and it won’t be that long.”

 

“S-sorry for overreacting...”

 

Kanan chuckled. “That’s alright. I was a little scared, too...but as long as we’re safe, everything’s alright.”

 

Kanan was definitely right about the heat, though. It felt just as hot as it was outside, really. Them being so close to each other kind of made it worse, but Riko didn’t want to let Kanan go. “Thanks, Kanan-chan,” Riko said. Kanan took that as a sign to pull away, smiling, but Riko was a little disappointed. “What can we even do to pass the time...?”

 

“Wanna play a game?”

 

“What, ‘I Spy’?” Riko asked, quite bitterly.

 

“If you want to study the finer details of the wood panelling, sure.” Kanan seemed serious, but after Riko folded her arms, she snickered. “Two truths and a lie?”

 

Riko shifted. That was the game that girls traded secrets with at sleepovers. That kind of game was risky, but...well, it was Kanan. What harm could it do? Besides, she was still desperate to learn more about Kanan. “Sure,” Riko said. “Um...you start?”

 

Kanan nodded slowly and relaxed against the wall again. Riko moved next to her, but didn’t put her knees up. “Hmm, let’s see...alright. I’m good at science, I like mikan, and I love flying on planes.”

 

“Well, that’s easy! The science thing is a lie,” Riko said, quite confidently.

 

“Nope. I love science! I’m afraid of getting on a plane and crashing,” Kanan admitted. “I’ve seen movies with stuff like that, and it kinda stuck.”

 

That was something unexpectedly cute from Kanan, Riko thought. “I guess no rides in Mari’s helicopter, huh,” Riko mumbled. Kanan giggled a little, and Riko blushed. Kanan thought she was funny! “Okay. My favorite genre of music is jazz, I’m a good cook, and...I broke my ankle when I was ten.”

 

“Well, you _are_ kind of clumsy sometimes...”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Haha! Sorry, Riko-chan, but I’ll go with the second one.”

 

Riko frowned. “Correct. Th-that was way too easy...I’m going to make mine a little bit harder, okay?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll take it up a notch, too.” _No fair..._ “I know how to skateboard, I still play with toys in the bathtub sometimes, and I have a crush on someone in Aqours.”

 

“Ha! That’s easy. The lie isー” Wait. What the hell? “H-hold on. I think I missed that last one?”

 

“I have a crush on someone in Aqours.”

 

 _Oh. Ha, ha, ha. Very funny._ “Well, it’s obvious what the lie is...”

 

“Really? Say it, just in case.”

 

“Th-that last one,” Riko sputtered. “That’s a lie, right?”

 

“Nope! You’re really bad at this, Riko-chan,” Kanan teased. “The lie is the first one. I can rollerskate pretty well, though. Your turn.”

 

Riko paled. Kanan was far too casual about it. Who could it be? Oh, it was _definitely_ Mari, wasn’t it? Or Dia? Then again, Kanan was close with the other two second years, too! But she couldn’t just _ask,_ no way. She was so jealous of whoever that person was! Fiddling with a stray thread on her dress, Riko said, “I once had a pet cat, I’m good at double dutch, and...” Riko bit her lip. She told herself that she wouldn’t get too risky, but she was curious. Could it be her that Kanan had a crush on? She had to throw a little bait. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

 

Kanan went silent. Had she gone too far? However, a couple of seconds later, Riko heard Kanan laugh, a bit sheepishly. “Well, the last one can't be true. After all, who wouldn’t want to kiss a girl as pretty as you?”

 

 _Oh my gosh. Is she flirting with me?_ Riko had started it all, but she was unsure of what to do next. Was she the girl in Aqours that Kanan was talking about? Really?! Riko averted her eyes, even though Kanan probably couldn’t see her all that well. “Ha, n-no...my mom’s a-allergic to cats. So, I’ve never had one.”

 

“Riko-chan.”

 

“Although, um,” Riko continued, drumming her fingers on her lap anxiously, “I wouldn’t mind having one. They’re cute, right? Haha...”

 

“Hey. Riko-chan.”

 

“And, u-uh...yes?”

 

“Can I be your first kiss, then?”

 

Oh, yeah. It was definitely her that Kanan was talking about. _What do I do now? I shouldn’t have said that kissing line. This is way too much pressure,_ Riko thought. However, it didn’t seem...too bad. Kanan looked like she had really soft lips, and she smelled really nice whenever she walked past. And it would be even better if Kanan held her close like she did earlier, so that she could feel every swell and dip of her lovely body...and if Riko wanted her first kiss to be with anybody, Kanan would be it.

 

“S-sure.”

 

Riko heard Kanan moving in the darkness, but didn’t bother to look at her, instead _feeling_ her as she climbed into her lap. Riko had imagined that she would be in Kanan’s lap instead, but the weight of Kanan in her lap was so comforting. “It’s okay,” Kanan said; she must have felt Riko shaking. “Just do what feels right.”

 

 _She must have done this before..._ “Okay,” Riko whispered. Just after the word left her lips, Kanan was pressing against her; it was short, chaste, but it made Riko’s heart jump into her throat. When Kanan pulled back, Riko frowned. “Th-that’s all?”

 

“You want more?”

 

“I...” Riko didn’t want to be too forward, but yes, yes, yes! “I-I mean, I was _expecting_ more.”

 

“Riko-chan. If you want more of me, you have to ask,” Kanan said. Her voice had a slightly seductive quality that Riko wasn’t used to hearing, but it went straight to her libido. Kanan cupped Riko’s cheek, then ran her thumb across her lips.

 

Riko timidly raised her hand to rest it on Kanan’s hip, swallowing hard. “I want to kiss you more,” Riko whispered. “And I want-I want your...tongue, too.”

 

Kanan gave Riko another peck on the lips, before cupping both of Riko’s cheeks and kissing her again. That time, though, Riko felt Kanan’s tongue prodding at her lips, and Riko gladly opened her mouth for Kanan, welcoming her taste. Riko gasped, then exhaled with a whimper, letting Kanan gently explore her mouth with her tongue. Kanan seemed so much more experienced, but Riko clumsily fumbled to find some kind of pattern. No matter how confused she was, Kanan felt amazing, warming every inch of Riko’s body.

 

Finally, after a couple of seconds, Kanan pulled away, leaving Riko’s lips moist with their saliva. Riko licked it slyly, still clutching Kanan’s hip. “That was good,” Kanan breathed. “Do you want to do even more?”

 

“L-like...?”

 

Riko yelped when she felt Kanan’s hand sliding up her dress, and Kanan’s hand froze in place. “Like this? Is this okay?”

 

“Oh...y-yeah, that’s fine,” Riko said, letting her hand drop from Kanan’s hips so that she could claw at the carpet anxiously. Kanan hummed a little bit, with her own hand roaming up the smooth skin of Riko’s leg. Riko’s breathing was surely audible by then, her heart racing with anticipation. Kanan’s hand reached the top of Riko’s thigh, then paused.

 

“How far are you willing to go, Riko-chan?”

 

“As far as you want,” Riko said, with no hesitation left in her voice. Kanan let out a little noise of surprise, then pulled back. Riko wondered if she had been too aggressive, but then she felt Kanan shifting a little bit; light filled the elevator from the back of Kanan’s phone.

 

“I wanted to see your face,” Kanan explained, her hand resuming its journey. “You’re so beautiful, after all...”

 

Riko bit her lip, looking away from Kanan’s powerful gaze. “Kiss me more,” she whispered. Kanan leaned in and complied, their lips meeting more passionately than before. Riko’s movements were still that of a novice, but Kanan moaned lightly into her mouth. Riko felt Kanan’s other hand joining the first, and together, they started to ease her underwear down her legs. Kanan’s hands seemed to be purposefully touching every inch of Riko’s skin that she could.

 

When they pulled away to breathe, Kanan said, “Could you get on your knees?”

 

Riko once again obeyed without a second thought, rising to her knees. Kanan did the same, and they were facing each other. Kanan took Riko’s panties all the way off. Riko only hoped Kanan couldn’t feel how wet they were. Although, if she was lucky, Kanan would be feeling that soon anyway. Their lips met again, but that time, Riko’s hands went for the waistband of Kanan’s leggings. She pulled them down, along with Kanan’s panties, just enough to expose her sweet pussy to the warm air of the elevator.

 

Kanan’s hands were back up Riko’s dress by then, cupping her bare ass and squeezing heartily. “We’re going...too fast,” Riko breathed, their lips still brushing when she pulled away. Kanan hesitated, and Riko added, “But I like it. I don’t want to stop.”

 

“You feel good,” Kanan said, with a shudder. Her hands slid around to Riko’s front, briefly groping her breasts through her bra before moving down to her dripping crotch and caressing her there. “R-Riko-chan, you should...touch me, too.”

 

Kanan’s breathy voice made Riko’s stomach churn with excitement. Riko had never realized it before, but Kanan had such a wondrous voice, and Riko wasn’t sure what would happen to her if she heard it making sounds of pleasure. She definitely wanted to find out. Kanan wrapped one arm around Riko and pulled her close, claiming Riko as hers with a bite on the sweaty skin of her neck. Kanan whined impatiently, and when Riko finally snaked her hand between Kanan’s legs, Kanan instantly bucked into her, hissing through her teeth. Riko could feel a soft patch of hair above Kanan’s pussy, but she didn’t bother to look, instead focused on the lethargic look on Kanan’s face. Riko didn’t even know that Kanan could make faces like that, but _God,_ was it amazing to witness.

 

Almost as if rewarding Riko for her generousness, Kanan eased a finger into Riko’s needy cunt, laughing a little when Riko clutched her shoulder with her free hand. Riko, dazed with arousal, had no idea what to do. She simply mirrored Kanan’s actions, with her digit easily slipping into Kanan. Kanan nodded encouragingly, pulling Riko closer and giving her a quick peck on the lips. The heat of the elevator was nothing compared to the fire Riko was feeling everywhere Kanan’s body touched. She wanted to feel every part of Kanan, she wanted to take off her shirt and her bra and _everything,_ and just _take_ every inch of herーbut in that frantic moment of lust, what she had was enough.

 

Riko opened her lips to ask for more, but Kanan seemed to read her mind; she felt two more fingers stretching her sensitive entrance, and her whole body stiffened at the sudden intrusion. “Beautiful,” Kanan whispered, brushing Riko’s hand away from her face. So quickly, Riko was falling apart in Kanan’s arms. Not wanting to disappoint her newfound lover, Riko wriggled another one of her long digits into Kanan, teasingly ghosting her smooth palm across Kanan’s stiff clit. Kanan leaned her forehead against Riko’s, shutting her eyes tight. “Y-you’re pretty good at this.”

 

“A pianist has to have good fingers, of course.” Surprisingly (or perhaps not so much), Kanan giggled, once again wrapping her arm around Riko to pull her closer. Riko didn’t know how much closer they could get, but she wanted it just as much as Kanan did. She craved Kanan’s touch, more than ever before. “Faster,” Riko commanded.

 

Kanan seemed a little surprised by Riko’s sudden aggression, but she just licked her lips and leaned in a little more, speeding up the pace of her fingers so that it bordered on desperate. Riko let out a little “ooh” of approval, working a third finger into Kanan and starting to dig the heel of her hand into Kanan’s clit steadily. Kanan was quite sensitive there, if the way she nearly collapsed was any sign. They met for several more lazy, sloppy kisses, punctuated by moans of the other’s name and gasps for air.

 

Riko could see the deep flush on Kanan’s face, even in the dim light of the phone’s flashlight. Her violet eyes reflected beautifully in it, and they locked eyes, with Riko unable to look away. Riko watched Kanan’s face curl into a purely carnal expression as she angled her fingers. Riko wasn’t too experienced, but she knew that there was one spot that would drive Kanan crazy, and she found it. “Right there,” Kanan whispered, her voice barely there as her eyes fluttered shut. “Riko-chan, right there, don’t you dare fucking stop, right there!”

 

Those words were so shocking coming from Kanan, but it didn’t fail to turn Riko on. She complied, her fingers being clenched by Kanan’s pussy walls as she hammered the same spot over and over again. Kanan was hunched over by then, still making sure to take care of Riko. By then, they were both bucking their hips without rhythm, just doing anything else to amplify their pleasure. Although Riko whimpered softly with each thrust, Kanan was the loudest out of the both of them, cursing and begging and shouting desperately. Despite Riko’s relative silence, she cherished every sound from Kanan, with every single one sending another jolt of excitement into her thrumming body.

 

Not only that, but Riko could hear the sweet schlicking noises from between them, hot and sticky and _wet._ Kanan’s essence was sliding off of Riko’s fingers, dripping off of her knuckles. Every time her fingers forcefully plunged into Kanan’s cunt, both the noises from between Kanan’s muscled legs and the ones from her plump lips got louder. However, as good as Kanan was feeling, Riko knew she needed that extra push, as well.

 

“K-Kanan-chan,” Riko croaked. She could hardly form sentences by then, but she knew she still needed _more._ “Don’t tease me anymore...come on. I know you can m-make me...fuck! Please!”

 

“You’re so sexy when you beg,” Kanan taunted, her breath hot on Riko’s ear. Just as Riko was about to indulge in Kanan’s desires and plead for mercy again, Kanan obliged, expertly turning her fingers as a contrast to Riko’s own fumbling earlier. She knew what she was looking for and went for it, stimulating Riko’s g-spot relentlessly.

 

Kanan’s free hand came up to Riko’s burgundy strands, clutching them tight and forcing Riko to face her. “Oh my fucking...holy shit,” Riko stammered, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. Her mouth eventually fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy, bucking and twitching in Kanan’s grasp.

 

Somehow, the disbelief of being so gracefully pleasured by _Kanan Matsuura_ only made the whole experience better. Riko felt like she was floating, only held to the earth by Kanan’s arm stapled around her torso and holding her close. Riko dared to open her eyes, and saw Kanan staring at her ravenously, her eyes wild and flashing with excitement. “You’re doing so well, Riko-chan. You’re so perfect,” Kanan said, releasing Riko’s hair and breaking eye contact only to scatter kisses on Riko’s flushed face. Even while she did so, her fingers didn’t stop, bringing Riko closer to her climax with each movement. “You gonna come for me soon? Huh?”

 

“Kanan, please,” Riko sobbed, unable to say anything else. Kanan’s goading was turning her on beyond belief. She _was_ close, she could feel her orgasm approaching with a shock to her system. If the erratic jerking of Kanan’s hips were a signal, then Kanan was getting close too. “Pl-please-”

 

Kanan rested her forehead against Riko’s again, and they locked eyes in an intense gaze. Her thrusts got sharper, more determined, her lips parted just enough to keep Riko tempted. Then, Riko felt it: both of them tensed together, clutching the other as hard as they could. Kanan was climaxing with her. The sound and feeling of Kanan whimpering and tightening around her quick-moving fingers only made her climax more explosive. She heard a slightly exasperated sigh of her name escape Kanan’s lips, and then Kanan slackened in her grasp, slumping into her shoulder and panting hard. Riko raised a shaky hand and stroked Kanan’s hair, still trying to recover from her own climax.

 

They embraced warmly for a few minutes, breathing hard. The elevator was filled with the scent of sweat and musk, and they were both sticky due to their exertions, juices, and the heat, but they couldn’t have been happier. Silently, they pulled away from each other, then met for one last gentle kiss, tentative and soft like their first. Kanan pulled her fingers out of Riko, then popped them into her mouth, licking and sucking while never breaking eye contact. Riko did the same, moaning at the taste of Kanan. If Riko had known that Kanan had tasted so magnificent much earlier, she would have definitely made the afternoon take a different turn.

 

Looking at Kanan’s lips wrapped around her fingers only riled Riko up again. Just as she was about to suggest a round two, the lights flickered back on, and the elevator jerked into motion. Riko squeaked in surprise, noticing that they were only three floors away from Mari’s. Kanan jumped into motion and tugged her leggings and panties up, and Riko put hers back on as well, both of them grimacing at the sticky feeling but ultimately plastered fairly normal looks on their faces.

 

When the elevator opened, they were immediately greeted by Mari’s grinning face. “Finally! I seriously thought you guys would _never_ get up here! Super sorry about the elevator, by the way. I wonder what happened...” Mari looked past Riko and Kanan as they stepped out, her eyebrows raised. “And it smells kinda weird in there.”

 

“Probably the faulty wiring or something. Maybe something burned out?” Kanan lied smoothly, folding her arms. Her sexy, muscular arms, Riko noted. _Oh my god, if I could have just thirty more minutes in that elevator with her...!_ “Anyway, now that you’ve nearly killed us, let’s get to this meeting that Dia needed us here _so badly_ for-”

 

Mari gasped dramatically, clapping both of her hands over her mouth and looking directly at Riko. Riko immediately panicked, glancing around her, but Kanan seemed not at all worried. Paranoid, Riko screeched, “What? What?!”

 

“R-Rikocchi...are those...”

 

“‘Those’? Huh?”

 

“Are those...hickies on your neck?”


End file.
